Can You Be My Master ?
by nekosama13049
Summary: It's Tobias' death 'birthday' today, and like every year Reid feels guillty. Maybe save this straight dog would help him to feel better, and strangely the cross on his forehead made him think to Tobias Content yaoi ; Animal-fic
1. Second chance

**Can you be my Master ?**

**Pairing : **Tobias Hankle/Dr. Spencer Reid

**Content** : Animal-Fic, Yaoi sex

Chapitre 1 ?

Reid was walking sadly, today was the 'birthday' of Tobias' death, his umbrella held over his head, looking down. A shrill yelp drew him out of his melancholia. He looked up, a big dog-wolf was stoned by kids. Reid intervened quickly, using his umbrella to stop the projectiles, hidden behind his shelter, he eared the galloping of children and their cruel laughter. Spencer risked a glance, they all disappeared.

A wet mass clung to his leg. The tempered dog rubbed his big pitiful head to his thigh with a painful squeal. The doctor sat down, checked quickly the animal under the rain. Its forehead was bleeding, covering his skull with a trickle of blood. The dog seemed docile, grateful and Spencer needed some company, he stood up, deciding to bring the dog home and take care of it.

Spencer turn on the shower, rinsed the coat of the animal. The beast didn't show at any moment a sign of aggression. He let the doctor do what he wanted without struggling, the wound had stopped bleeding and the forehead of the dog finally unclog. Reid hold his breath. ''Tobias, is that you ?'' The dog wore a white cross brand on his black and gray front. The dog licked Spencer's cheek, like he approved the words of the FBI agent. Reid shook his head, impossible. He dried the dog, he decide to go to sleep, he will take a decision about it tomorrow.

Reid woke up in the middle of the night, he get up and walked in the kitchen. ''Master ! Master !'' Spencer had no time to react he found himself suddenly attacked, pressed against the ground, a large tongue lapping his neck cheerfully. The large and heavy paws of his attacker ripped his top pajama off in the attack. Spencer couldn't push away the strong and warm body that waved above him. Putting his hands against the strong chest of his attacker he realized that he was COMPLETLY naked. ''S-Stop ! I will give you everything you want ! Stop ! Please !''

The face pulled away and Reid could finally see the face of the man. It was Tobias, the same Tobias died few years ago, but naked, with ears and dog's tail. ''Sorry, I've scared you, Master ! But I was so happy to see you again !'' Spencer remained speechless, Tobias was here, he wasn't dreaming or under the influence of any drogue, Tobias was really here.

Reid blinked, now he could clearly see Tobias' body, his sparkling eyes, large shoulders, his muscled and hairy body, his impeccable abs and lower his...

Spencer climbed nervously his look, blushing, Tobias leaned back toward him, began to lick his neck a second time, slower this time, sensually, lovingly. Reid tried to push him away, but Tobias laid firmly on him, bite his neck. ''Tobias ! What are you doing ! Stop !

Sorry Master ! breathed Tobias while continuing to taste the tender flesh. I've been waiting this moment so long, I can't help myself. I've been dreaming of Master so much, that when my Master was with me I didn't dare to touch him while I was dreaming of it !''

Spencer couldn't struggle, Tobias held on of his hands against the cold floor of the kitchen,the man half-dog finished tearing the pajama top with his teeth, slow and sensual, without leaving any second Reid's exposed body of his eyes. Tobias threw away the shreds of cloth before traveling the chest of his shivering prey with his large tongue and elongated fangs.

Reid whined when the teeth scratched his nipple, Tobias eared it and focused on this area. Tobias nibbled the nipple insistently, Reid arched with a sigh, his cheeks blushed when Tobias' mouth slipped on his skin. Tobias slid his fingers under the pajama's elastic and pulled on the pants, Spencer slammed his hand on Tobias'. The man-wolf raised his head, licking his lips hungrily. ''Let me do Master! Look at me Master, I'm all excited.'' Tobias sat up, his black tail was stirred behind him and the other one was hard and erect between his legs.

Spencer struggled, escaped, got up, slipped on his trousers, caught up to work plans, then Tobias rushed at him, slammed him on the table. Reid struggled again, Tobias' licked his collarbone. Spencer tried to catch something, struck awkwardly the bottles of condiments placed on the table. Tobias caught one, a bottle of oil. He opened it with his teeth and poured some on his hand. Spencer shouted when he felt the oily fingers penetrate him.

Tobias took the opportunity to shove his big tongue into his mouth, kissing him wildly, ''Don't worry Master, I'll make you feel good.'' breathed Tobias, tongue hanging, teasing his prostate with the tip of his fingers. Reid curled with a yelp, driven against his will, unable to fight, he grabbed Tobias' shoulders, preparing the penetration with care. Tobias licked again Reid's lips to kiss him, laid on him.

''Let me do Master, and everything is going to be okay.'' Spencer was turned on his belly, Tobias in his back licked his spine while holding him still on the surface. Reid felt the hard flesh in his back, tried to get rid of Tobias' grip without success. Tobias' erection slipped easily inside. Reid shouted of pain, tried to kick Tobias' legs with his heel, but he was too weak to be effective. Tobias' strong hips pounded his while his mails tried desperately to hang somewhere, scratching the sleek surface with all his strength. He felt the hot breath of Tobias on his nape, his horses gasps, his larges calloused hands rubbing his hips. He whined, he was scared, he was hurt and he couldn't fight.

Tobias felt invaded by an intoxicating heat. The repetitive motion of his waist were becoming frenetic, he delighted Reid's spasms under his fingers, his plaintive moans caused by his actions. He licked his prey's neck, reveled his sweat with drunkenness. He wanted to feel him, alive under his hands, completely subject to him, handcuffed, like in the small cabin but by stronger links. He laid on the little shivering body, pressing his thigh with a hoarse groan, the sensation of the skin rubbing against him caused a dangerous adrenaline rush. The fangs wet thought the shoulder quivering of Spencer with delight, thrusting in small strokes in the tender flesh with no injury. Now he possessed him fully capable of doing everything he dreamed to for so long, he pressed himself harder against Reid in the hope that lasts for eternity.

Spencer could stand longer, he couldn't even scream, reduced to little moans of fear while Tobias laid on him, almost stiffing him, he felt teeth of his assailant chew his shoulder with slow and sensual, he felt violated to the core, he wanted to cry, scream for help but his body didn't obey him anymore when Tobias redoubled of an unexpected power. He felt his legs almost paralyzed by sensations ans feeling too new and brutal for him, he felt them trembling and gave up. Tobias caught him and held him against the work plan. ''Master ! Are you alright ? Master! I'll bring you back to your bed !''

Tobias get out and lifted him in his arms, Spencer was shaking, his face touching the powerful chest of his abductor, he tried to push him away weakly. Tobias laid him on the mattress, placed his face against the pillow, pulled up his hips and began again to penetrate him. Reid couldn't fight anymore, grabbing the sheets, bitting the pillow, waiting for the end. The pain was unbearable but the involuntary pleasure caused by the shocks of Tobias' cock against his prostate drawn him off some uncontrollable moans of pleasure. Tobias' hands stroked tenderly his thighs, his back, his hair and his face gently while his hips were incredibly violent. Tobias' hand slipped under his hips, lightly touched his penis. Spencer sat up with a yelp of delight, Tobias leaned down to lick his ear. ''You want me to take care of that too, Master?''

Reid moaned as Tobias ' fingers shook his flesh and massaged it with skill. He arched his back, moaning, Tobias smiled, licked and sucked his neck until he left a red mark. They were hands and knees, lying one on the other, the power of sensation and feelings surging in Reid's head make his scream of pain and pleasure. Tears slipped along his cheeks and Tobias licked them with his large tongue. Spencer felt his panting breath becoming shorter, he knew it was almost over, yet he was just starting to feel good. He barely begged him, he didn't want this to stop, he felt so good, but Tobias was shivering, biting his lower lips, his ears were plated back and his tail slipped behind their legs. Tobias was exhausted but he could hold on anymore.

Tobias eared Reid's pleas but he couldn't hold on anymore. He growled, panting loudly, trying to think to something else to extended the deadline as far as possible to satisfy his Master. He rubbed Spencer's penis the best he could to make him cum before himself. He didn't have the right to cum before his Master. He didn't want to be punished, he did his best, trying to breath deeply to calm down, masturbating Reid faster. His Master screamed louder, about to break his vocal cords. Tobias bite his ear, his Master was so tasty, he wanted to devour him entirely. He felt his hand get wet,his Master just cum, He could finish now. He leaned back, sand deep into his Master, and fills it of semen with a deep grunt.

Spencer felt the warm liquid running down his thighs, he fell on the bed, breathless. Tobias fell on him, dead tired too, tongue hanging, gasping for breath. Reid looked Tobias' face in the darkness, his cheeks were rosy from action and dripping with sweat. Spencer handed his arm gently and tenderly touched the ears of his lover at night. Tobias opened his eyes, hugged his Master in his protective embrace, hidden his face in his neck. He loved him deeply and whispered it in his ear. Tobias shook Spencer's fingers between his and kissed his cheek softly. 'Let me enjoy this moment, day I must wear my dog form.''

Reid nodded, he felt safe in his arms, snuggled against his colossal chest. He felt peacefully asleep, lulled by the warm breath of his violent passion.

I've dreamed of this story. I don't know if I should do a oneshot or several chapters. I think we could see some interesting situations with those kind of story what do you think about it ?


	2. Dirty talk

**Can You be My Master ?**

**Chapter 2**

**Content : **Yaoi ; Sex ; Animal-fic ; Abuse

**Pairings : **Reid/Tobias ; Reid/Morgan

Reid woke up painfully, he was completely numb, wrapped in the blanket like he struggled. He sat up with a whimper of pain, all of his muscles were painful. Suddenly he had a flash, last night, Tobias.

He looked around him, but Tobias had disappear. It was just a dream, he must struggle and... his pajama also disappear. He looked for it, but couldn't find it and gave up, thinking it must be somewhere under the sheets. He clung his bedside to get up and limped to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and turned on the shower as hot as possible to relax his muscles. He washed himself difficultly shrouded in mist, he slipped his hands on his painful shoulders, he pained to rub his back as the contortion required was difficult. He washed his hairs, and rinsed them. He left the cabin clean and relaxed. He dried himself and wrapped in his biggest towel.

He opened the window, tied his cloth around his waist and started brushing his teeth, leaning on the rim of the sink. The vapor escaped and slowly the mist that covered the mirror vanished . When Reid saw his reflect he was so shocked, his toothbrush fell. His hairs was still dripping water falling on his shoulders marked of bites the heat showed with more contrast, his neck wore a red mark left by Tobias' lips. Reid checked himself nervously, his waist was marked by the prints of Tobias' hands and his hips full of bruised caused by the shock of their two bodies.

His head started turning, he clung to the sink to keep falling. How was it even possible ? How could Tobias come back to life as a dog and then force him to have sex together ? The powerful and intrusive memories of last night came back full force. The unbearable pain and in the same time the incredible pleasure he felt. He knelt on the cold floor and took a deep breath, the was pounding his temples as much to dizzy him. He slipped his hand in his hairs, the tears fell by themselves.

It was impossible, simply impossible. Reincarnation had never been proved and metamorphosis has been observed only in insects. This dog couldn't exist. He just lose his mind, Reid pinched himself with all his strength as to convince himself he wasn't the prisoner of a dream. But he didn't wake up. He started whining pitifully, curling on himself, wrapped himself in the towel praying he just had a bad dream.

Between two sobs, Reid heard a clinging sound a sad squeal. He raised his head, Yesterday's dog was here, with his provocative white cross over his head. He stroked Reid's cheek with his muzzle, he probably didn't understand why he was crying. Reid hugged the dog's neck, his smell was the same then Tobias' last night. He didn't understand anything. This dog was here, this wounds too, was it even imaginable ?

The dog licked his cheek softly, Reid let him go, stroked the dog's forehead. "You told it yesterday, right ? The day you must wear a dog appearance."

The animal nodded, just like he understood Reid's speech and Spencer hugged him again. Now deeply sure he get crazy.

Reid stood clunking to the edge of the sink and returned to his bedroom closely fallowed by the dog stuck to his leg. He dressed up slowly, avoiding sudden moves, The room was totally messy, the pillows were on the floor, The blanket returned, ans the sheets pulled off the mattress. He tied all up with a horrible ball of regret in his throat, this night shouldn't exist, It should just be a dream, at most. He would woke up, stretching, and trying to find the deep signification of this dream, but the reality hurt. There was not deep meaning, just a body dominant another during the whole night. Spencer limped to the kitchen, giving almost no care to the dog which stuck his paws in his legs, moaning of worry. He prepared his breakfast and served a bowl of minced meat to the dog.

Tobias didn't understand the actions of his master. Why did he seemed so sad and lost? Last night, when they were hugging each other and Master fell asleep in his arms he seemed happy and peaceful. Why did he looks sick now ? Tobias messed up the room and he should tied it up before the morning but he couldn't let Master alone. Might be because he became a dog and Master was sad because he weren't a human anymore. Tobias put his heavy head on his Master's lap, trying to say don't-worry-I'll-come-back. But Reid just stroked his head sadly.

Why Master was sad ? Did he felt forced last night ? Tobias remembered his intoxication and his desire of possession so strong that anything else matter. It must be this, Master was painful because of last night. Tobias stepped back with a moan of sadness, he just wanted Master to feel the same intoxication, he didn't care of the pain Master could feel. Tobias laid on the floor insulting himself, he felt so stupid and selfish.

Reid looked at this dog, whining pitifully on the floor, he looked like a poor sad beat. He woke up slowly and stroked the dog's head to cheer him up. He dog lift his head with a hopeful look. « I have a long time before work, let's walk outside to change our minds. »The dog seemed to be smiling he barked happily and licked his face.

Reid took his coat and opened the door.

Tobias jumped to Master, happy he smiled again, and they took a long walk together .

Reid returned after a long walk, a bag full of food and dog dry food in his arms. He opened a box mash and emptied it in the bowl. He put the huge bag of dry food near to the kibble bowl. Then turned to the dog. «Listen Tobias, I may leave for a while, if you're angry you've got food in the fridge or you have the dry food. I'll try to come back as soon as possible. You'll be waiting for me, right? »

Tobias nodded and licked his cheek again. Reid stroked his head affectionately and left for the offices of the FBI.

« We have a case. » Hotch started. Garcia got up and lit the screens. «So, they found four corpses bloodless in Nevada, close to Las Vegas, all the victims have been seen in casinos before they died. They were emptied of blood by glasses pipes planted in the main arteries. Neck, chest, legs, and arms...

The unsub doesn't seem to have a particular victimology, men, women, rich, poor, dark-haired, blonds... Reid added. The first victim was a Chinese tourist came to celebrate her graduation, she wasn't very rich, small. But the second victim was a Caucasian wealthy men, blond and strong, the third victim was a fat man, bold addicted to games, and the last one was a tall and beautiful women, a prostitute according to the report.

The unsub have a large comfort zone in Las Vegas but he throw the corpses far away of the town, in the desert. And where goes the blood ? Hotch asked.

Do you think he drinks it ? JJ wondered.

Ohoh, no no no no, Garcia protested, If you want to talk about cannibalism, do it without me !

Actually, we're not talking about cannibalism but about vampirism, cannibalism means you eat the flesh, here the unsub could just drink blood-

Reid please shut up. Emily said.

We'll talk about it in the plane, wheels up in thirty minutes. »

Reid drew up his files and left quickly. Derek caught him in the hallway.

« Hey Reid ? » Spencer turned over. Morgan caught his neck, showing the red mark on his neck. « You seemed to have fun last night. Who's the lucky women ?

Their is no lucky women ! » He protested hiding his neck, his cheeks redden.

« Lucky men, then ? Derek whistled with a mean air

N-no, it's nothing. Forgot about that ! »

it was late, Reid was exhausted, he spent his whole day to torture his own mind a bear the nice jokes of his team. Derek saw the mark on his neck Tobias left him. So, that means he didn't dreamed of last night. He wasn't crazy. But how was it possible ? Tobias was real. He sighed of relief and fell on the bed.

Someone knocked to the door, Spencer get up and opened the door a bit. Morgan stood up in the hallway. « Hey kid ! Can I get in or I must find your password ?

Try !

Star Trek. »

Reid stepped back, laughing softly. Morgan came in grinning happily. Spencer closed the door and walked to his his suitcase to take a book. « So, what are you doing here ? » he asked starting to flip the sheets of the book quickly, back towards Morgan.

Derek turned slowly and silently the lock. « Are you sure you have anything to say about this mark ?

No ! I-I just bumped into the bathroom !

Is that so ? »

Derek overlaid him on the bed and pulled on the collar of his shirt. « This kid, it's a hickey ! Why are you lying to me ? It makes me sick to imagine you with someone else than me !

M-Morgan ! Stop ! That's not funny ! What are you talking about ? »

Morgan leaned over him and kissed his lips. Spencer struggled, trying to push him back and bite him. Derek moved away, hissing of pain. « You don't love me ? Who's the other one ? Is he better than me ? »

Reid remained silent, he couldn't understand Derek's actions. He stayed still while Morgan unbuttoned slowly his shirt, revealing his bruised body. « He hurt you, Do you love this ? You deserve better than pain Reid. »

Spencer was still unable to say even one word and do the slightest gesture. He let Morgan stroking slowly his wounded skin and kissed the red hickey. « Reid, give me a chance .I want to show you I'm better than this guy. »

Reid didn't know what to do, he loved deeply Tobias, and he really wanted to find him when he'll get back home, but he have been waiting so long for this moment, when Morgan will stop chasing girls to be interested by him. And that's why he let Morgan kiss him slowly without struggle.

Derek sat up slowly and whispered in his ear. « I won't do anything tonight,I'll let you think about it. »

He stood up and left the room, leaving Reid alone, laid on the bed.

Spencer curled, tears slipped down his cheeks. He felt so guilty, guilty in the deepest part of his soul. That night with Tobias and those feelings he had for Morgan, it makes him crazy. He caught his phone and called home. Tobias answered.

"Hello ?

Tobias, it's Reid.

Master! I'm so happy ! Is everything alright ? It's late ! " barked Tobias happily.

"Here the sun just set down. Are you okay ? Did you find food ?

Yes. Oh, Master, I'm so happy you worried about me.

If you're fine, I'm happy too." Reid said without realizing the effect of this sentence on Tobias.

"Master ?

Yes ?

Where are you ?" he asked

"In the hotel, why?

Are you alone ?

Yes, but-

Is someone could hear you ?" Tobias asked again.

"No, but why so many questions ?"

Tobias keep silence a moment, Reid heard him swallow his saliva. "Master, take off, your shirt, please.

Excuse-me?!

Remove your clothes, master." Tobias repeat.

Spencer gasped few seconds, then he looked at his clothes, his shirt was already opened, he make it slipped down his skin, wondering why he obeyed him.

"I-I remove my shirt," he started. He heard Tobias' breath accelerate. He unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants and underwear down. "And now...I'm naked.

Master, can you- ***swallow*** touch yourself ? "

Reid slipped his hand between his legs and stroked himself softly. "I 'm doing it, and you, Tobias what are you doing ?

I'm touching myself too. I'd like you to be with me, Master. " he purred.

Tobias was kneeling on the couch, his head put on the back of the couch, a hand holding the phone, the other one masturbating himself roughly. When the voice of his Master reasoned through the phone he felt excited. Now, he could hear him moaning through the speakers, calling him desperately. "Master, penetrate yourself please."

Tobias felt so excited by the situation, he could be with the Master even they were separated, he masturbate himself harder, he closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself doing it with his Master, his cheeks blushing like the last night, tears of pleasure running down his face and shivers of desire running through his body.

Reid couldn't stop anymore, he was obeying to Tobias without understanding why,he slept two fingers inside, stimulate his prostate, moaning softly. Tobias told him what he wanted him to do and he obeyed blind-fully. He arched his back with a sigh of pleasure, he closed his eyes, trying to imagine Tobias' hands against his skin, his hips against his, he was so hot, he could hear Tobias' breath through the phone, completely frustrated he couldn't kiss him wildly like they did last night. "Tobias, he moaned, I'd like you to kiss me.

When you'll be back, Master, I will kiss you with all my strengths."

Spencer yapped and cum in the sheets, He heard Tobias grunt like last night, he must cum. "Master, asked Tobias, can I call you back ?

Sure Tobias. Call me back tomorrow, okay ?"

Spencer hang up and collapsed on the mattress wondering why he was acting that weirdly those days. He curled, his mind full of questions and fell asleep, he will think about it later.


End file.
